Water Tribe/Roleplay
— ◇ — Pearlkit leaped out of the nursery, smiling happily as the dirt crinkled beneath her paws. She found a twig and scampered over to Asterkit. "Wake up! Wake up!" She dropped the twig and crouched playfully with excited glee. ☾Darkfang903☽ Asterkit let out a wary groan, her eyelids slowly rising. She sat up, rubbing her glazed eyes with her paws. The young kit turned to face her sister, nudging her gently. "Hah.. Why'd you wake me up so early?" She sheepishly asked, lapping at her bristled chest fur. Her ears twitched as she heard the shuffling of paws outside the Nursery. —' ripple' of MoonClan Pearlkit's '''ears drooped. "I just wanted to play.." She sighed. "Will you play with me? I found a moss ball." She nosed a moss ball towards her sister. ''☾Darkfang903☽'' '''Bubbledrop skirted through the undergrowth, paws brushing discreetly against the dew-covered grass. Breathing in the cool morning air through flared nostrils, she slowed to a halt at the bottom of an oak tree. Ears erect, she circled the rough tree trunk, tail low against the forest floor. Turning her azure gaze upward, she squinted. Swiveling her ears, they caught the rustling of feathers and leaves before her eyes did. — aryin holophrasis Asterkit scrunched up her nose. "... A mossball? Like we don't have plenty of those around!" She meowed with a smirk, sarcasm spiking her tone. The young kit scrambled to her paws, looking up excitedly at her sister. "This mossball better be something! Where is it at?" She inquired, tilting her head to the side. Asterkit's tail was whisking around, the kit was clearly filled with bubbling excitement. —' ripple' of MoonClan Pearlkit pretended to look hurt. She the crept up on Asterkit and lept of her, belly first. "Oof!" She tumbled to the ground, her fur brown with dust. ☾Darkfang903☽ Asterkit frowned and shut her eyes tightly, scrabbling to her paws. She shook out her dark fur, her paws kneading the ground. She lowered herself to the ground. Asterkit's amber eyes fixated on Pearlkit. She crept forward, wiggling her flank as if she were trying to intimidate her. Letting out a small squeal, she leapt forward and collided with Pearlkit, toppling her to the ground. "Gotcha! And you thought you could get away with jumping on me!" She chimed, her tail continuing to whisk in the air. —' ripple' of MoonClan Pearlkit squealed loudly. "Get off me!" She whined. Pearlkit rolled over, smushing her dark furred sister between her body. Straightening back up, she flicked her tail and stumbled over the moss ball. "I, Pearlstar, shaman of Water Tribe, has beaten a scrawny little Earth Tribe cat. Bow down before me and give me all your food!" She growled playfully and leaped down, batting her sister's tail. "Leave now or be banished!" She turned around and flung the moss at the face of Asterkit. ☾Darkfang903☽ Asterkit's face fired up with playful anger. She thrust herself forward and scrabbled to her paws, wiggling her thin tail. "Pearlstar? Leader of Water Tribe?" Disbelief flashed in her gaze. "Hah! As if! Not if Asterstar becomes the Shaman first!" The dark-furred kit puffed out her chest, lifting her chin as if she were superior. "If I become Shaman, I'm making Water Tribe the most powerful Tribe. It'll be so powerful that it'll drive out Fire Tribe and Earth Tribe, and Water Tribe will reign over the land!" Asterkit inhaled excitedly, smashing her paws onto a strand of moss as if it were a cat. "All foreign Tribe cats will cower before me!" Laughter escaped from her jaws and she rolled onto the ground, studying her sister's expression. —' ripple' of MoonClan Pearlkit's eyes widened. "Nuuu don't hurt me oh great Shaman Asterstar!" She rolled up and dramatically bowed down before her sister. "Spare me oh great one and tell me what the spirits have to tell us." She growled playfully and shredded of what was left of the moss. Pearlkit turned tail and bolted at full speed away. "I bet you can't catch me!" She stopped at the front of the warriors' den and waited for her sister to catch up. Pearlkit layed down to catch her breath, lapping her chest. Her gray chest fur darkened as a cloud covered the sky. She looked up in wonder as the sun disappeared behind a cloud. "Where did it go?" She mewled half to herself. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Jaystar '''padded out into the clearing, stretching out, his burly muscles rippling throughout his pelt. He looked up, and saw the young kits playing in the field. He chortled to himself, examining their actions. He padded over, closer to the kits, sitting nearby so that he can examine them more closely, so that they may stay out of trouble, if any were to come across us. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Asterkit let out a curt breath, lowering herself to the ground. The young kit leaped after Pearlkit as she bounded away, dust billowing at her heels. Skidding to a late halt, the she-kit rolled forward and bumped into her sister's flank. "Oops." The dark-furred kit groaned, sprawling out on the ground. A shadow stretched out before her- it was Jaystar. This was the very Tribe Shaman of Water Tribe that stood before her. She quickly stumbled back to her paws and dipped her head in respect. "Hi.. H-Hi Jaystar!" Asterkit squeaked. —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ Jaystar '''snorted in amusement, a kind glow reflecting off of his usually threatening eyes. "Hi, Asterkit. A little clumsy today, are we?" He said with a bright smile. He nuzzled the small kit, as if to comfort her. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Pearlkit turned to a screeching halt and stared up in awe at the Shaman. "Hi Jaystar!" She jumped up and down. "Wanna see this new move i figured out?" Not waiting for a reply, she crouched down, flicking her tail. She waggled and landed belly first onto Asterkit. "Gotch'ya!" She stood proudly on Asterkit's chest. "Did you see that Jaystar?" She looked up hopefully at the large shaman. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Chortling at the young kit's enthusiasm, Jaystar nodded and replied, "I sure did, Pearlkit. I think you would make an excellent Hunter or Guardian one day," He paused, and turned his attention to Asterkit, "as well as for you, Asterkit." [[User:Orthodox Moon|''Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon 'Wall]'' * Contributions'' '''Asterkit snorted, pushing off Pearlkit with her backlegs. Anger flashed in her amber gaze. "Don't tackle me in front of the Shaman!" She retorted, lifting her chin as she glared at her older sister. "I want to become a Guardian. Not some puny Hunter! Who likes hunting all day anyways?" She puffed, adverting her eyes away from her sister. —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ The stern glow in Jaystar's '''eyes grew slightly, but he made sure he wasn't too harsh with it. "Asterkit, not everyone is going to share your preferences. There's a lot of cats who like to hunt. I think you'll be a good guardian, but the key to being one is honor. You need to control your patience, young one," he mewed, as a word of advice. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Pearlkit sniffed haughtily. "Well, I would make a better guardian than you!" She nudged her sister. "C'mon, I promised you I'd show you something!" Her bi-colored eyes sparkled with mischief. "See you around Jaystar!" She trotted away, looking backwards to see if Asterkit was following. With an ooph, Pearlkit rammed right into the Hunters' Cave. "Oww.." She rolled on her side and moaned loudly. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Asterkit scoffed under her breath. "Honor? Pfft!" She shut her muzzle before any more words escaped her mouth. Her gaze flickering away awkwardly from Jaystar, the young kit huddled after her sister. Skidding to a halt, she pricked her ears. "Pearlkit? Is this what you had to show me? The Hunters' Den?" She was unamused at her sister's ungracious fall. "Watch your paws, you clumsy thing!" —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ Anger flickered in Jaystar's '''eyes, but he ignored the kit's remark. ''It's not like she knows much better... she'll learn one day. ''He lashed his tail as a farewell, and he went to guard the camp's entrance. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Bubbledrop scampered into camp, fur ruffled. Shaking her head , she scowled at the tiny leaves tangled within her pelt. Head low, she hoped no one noticed the array of twigs sticking it from behind her ears. Grumbling about not one, but two, birds she had failed to catch, the silver cat wasn't having a great time. Stalking across camp, she ignored the chatter of her Tribemates before settling on a smooth rock. Observing Jaystar with a pawful of energetic kits, Bubbledrop's ears twitched amusement as began washing her front paws. sigs Jaystar '''took notice to Bubbledrop, smirking slightly at the leaves tangled within her fur. He called out, jokingly, "You look like you're having a good time, Bubbledrop!" His large, dark gray ears twitched, waiting for her response. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Bubbledrop sniffed indignantly. Throwing the stocky Shaman a dirty look, she huffed, "I am having a great time." Tugging a dried leaf out of her tail with her front teeth, Bubbledrop spat it out and stood up. Stalking over to Jaystar, her muzzle formed an annoyed expression when she realized just how large the Water Tribe Shaman was. Laughing slightly, Jaystar '''gazed at the Hunter, a playful glow glinting in his bright blue eyes. "That's good to know, not all the cats here have as much enthusiasm as you do!" he responded, "except maybe those kits over there." His expression became serious, "Asterkit is quite stubborn. I was thinking that when she becomes a to-be, I'd take her on as my to-be, since we're low on guardians... but I don't know.." He was pondering his decisions carefully. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Bubbledrop curled her tangly tail over her hind paws and nodded. Having observed the boisterous kit from afar, Bubbledrop couldn't deny admiring Asterkit's personality and apparent enthusiasm. Flicking an ear as she heard the siblings creating a scuffle several foxlengths away, Bubbledrop muttered, "She still has a short while, but you would make a fine mentor." She didn't know why she was comforting the Shaman, but Bubbledrip felt that this wasn't the right time to mess with Jaystar's fur. "What about Pearlkit?" "I'm not entirely sure," Jaystar mewed, "She's slightly different than Asterkit. I'm not sure what she wants." (Ortho on mobile) "Look!"' Pearlkit' slid into the Guardians' Den. "I found a secret way outside camp! This will be great. And look!!" She stood up pretending to be a Guardian. "I'm the best Guardian ever now!" She dropped back down and squeezed through the thickly woven barrier. "Come!" She flicked her tail and popped her head through the undergrowth. - ☾Darkfang903☽ A tingle rose in Jaystar's '''spine. ''Something's wrong here... ''His eyes narrowed, and he scanned the camp area. He began to be puzzled, yet he heard the slight rustles of leaves. "Stay low..." He mewed as he creeped towards the sounds. They seemed to be coming from the Guardians' den. He padded over, and peeked inside, making sure he wasn't in too much of the "intruder's" sight range. His ears immediately flattened when he saw the kits' attempt to sneak out. He decided to take a cool approach, since he knew that scaring the kits wasn't exactly the wisest plan. "Oh, I didn't know that the kits were allowed to sneak out like this! Shame on me; maybe I should keep up-to-date with the Tribe's newest rules..." He spoke, a scowl slowly spreading across his expression, and his blue eyes glowing in disappointment. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Asterkit's spine arched, her fur etching upward. Her eyes contained a mixture of fear and anger. As the young kit's heart beated in her chest, her amber eyes rose warily to face Jaystar's sharp gaze. She dipped her head, stepping backwards, her flank pressed against a bush. "I'm.. I'm sorry, Jaystar." She murmured, blinking at her sister who was huddled near her. "It wasn't my fault!" The young kit suddenly yowled, stepping aside briskly. Her fur began to bristle with rage. "It was Pearlkit! Pearlkit made me come out here! Punish her not me!" —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ Jaystar '''examined the naive kit, his whiskers twitching. "Hm. While I do know that Pearlkit had something to show you, and I'm assuming this was it, what you did just now was quite selfish of you. I'm not going to ''punish ''either of you, since you're just kits, but I'll have you under my watch constantly from now on," he responded, his expression loosening. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' 'Pearlkit ''cringed, looking at her sister with disdain. "Hey! Don't blame it on me!" Pearlkit's ears flattened in shame and her tail whisked the moss below her. She shrank back and stared up at. "Am I not going a to-be now?" Her body quivered with worry, her eyes round and large. Her paws trembled and she burst out with a loud yowl. "I'm sorry! Please let me be a to-be! I promise I'll be good!" She crouched down, curling into a tight (soccer) ball and wimpered. - ''☾Darkfang903☽' '''Jaystar '''let out a small chortle, "Yes, of course you'll be a to-be. You messed up just this once, it's not going to effect your future. All you have to do is stay where I can see you." [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon 'Wall]'' * Contributions''' '''Asterkit grinded her teeth, kneading her claws into the soft earth. "... T-Thank you, Jaystar..." She muttered under her breath, refusing to look in her littermate's direction. She shouldered past Jaystar, her gaze fixated on the ground. Anger was still pulsing through her veins. This is all of Pearlkit's fault. Jaystar doesn't trust us anymore because of Pearlkit... The young kit skidded to a halt, kicking dirt with her hindlegs. Her eyes were burning with rage as they shifted back to Pearlkit, who was still curled up before Jaystar. —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ "Pearlkit, you know I still trust you, right? I could tell that to Asterkit too, but I don't think talking to her is the best plan right now," Jaystar '''mewed. [[User:Orthodox Moon|''Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon Wall]'' * Contributions'' Pearlkit groaned and got to her paws, nodding wearily and then half-heartedly padded to the nursery. She hung her head and with her tail drooping, padded to her nest and slept. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Riverbird was sulking near the Hunters' den. His sharp amber eyes complemented his shockingly thin and wiry figure. Droplets of rain bounced off of his thin white fur, plastering it to his body. The tom let out a weary sigh, his amber gaze following after the unhappy Pearlkit as she trudged back to her den. —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ Cloudhop '''ambled out of the Hunter's den. He peered through the loosly hanging vines and lifted his head towards the sky. It was getting dark early and rain was falling down rather furiously. Cloudhop was hoping to hunt alone this afternoon but shrugged away the thought, laying down. Keeping an eye at the enterance. Hiraethy (talk) 00:27, December 12, 2016 (UTC) '''Dew-wisp yawned, padding out of the Guardians' den. She listened to the soft patter of rain as she padded over to Cloudhop. "Hey." She mewed, settling down next to the tom. "I wish I could go hunting." She looked up at the rain clouds, feeling the rain on her face. She lay down, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear. Icyclaw11 Startled, Cloudhop '''sat up, his eyes brightened as he was greeted by a pair of brown eyes. "Hi," he greeted. Lowering his haunches, he comfortably settled back into his nest. Cloudhop glanced at Dew-wisp's pelt, intrigued by the she-cat's unusual coloration. Hiraethy (talk) 03:06, December 12, 2016 (UTC) '''Dew-wisp looked at her pelt self-consciously. "Is there a problem..?" She asked, embarrassed? She groomed herself, trying to smooth her fur. "So..." She said, not looking up from her pelt. "What did you want to do? Nothing to do here." She mewed, and pawed playfully at the tom's clean white pelt. Icyclaw11 Cloudhop '''grew hot under his fur, snapping at himself for giving off his first impression as a rude cat. "No, your fur is fine," he replied. Gazing outside, the rain had started to fall faster and the sky was getting darker, Cloudhop didn't feel like doing anything but sleep. "Sleep." He murmured, tucking his nose under his tail. Hiraethy (talk) 03:39, December 12, 2016 (UTC) '''Dew-wisp purred, nuzzling Cloudhop gently. "You didn't do anything rude..." She mewed reassuringly, tucking in beside him. "I know my pelt is odd... I don't know why I was born this way..." She gazed off into the distance, then shook her head. "I'll leave you now if you want. I know I didn't make the best first impressions..so.. I'll go." She stood up, ready to head off to the Guardians' den. Icyclaw11 Riverbird's '''ears perked up at the sound of muffled meows. Adverting his attention from the grumpy kit, he turned his head to face the direction of the voices, his eyes widened with newfound interest. The Hunter spotted Cloudhop and Dew-wisp conversing, and soon he wanted to join them. Awkwardly half-wobbling over to the pair, he tilted his head in greeting and planted his rump beside them. "Hey there." Riverbird mewed, flicking an ear against the rain. '''Asterkit let out a long groan and stomped after her sister. "Pearlkit." She called, her mew sharply disgruntled. "Pearlkit, puh-lease!" The dark-furred kit repeated, peering into the depths of the den. She entered with mere caution, shaking out her pelt to rid it of the rain droplets. Asterkit tiptoed to her sister and nudged her gently, holding her breath. "... I'm sorry." —' ripple' of MoonClan �� Pearlkit was jolted awake suddenly as Asterkit nudged her abruptly. Hearing her sister's please, Pearlkit merely grunted and curled into a tighter ball, ignoring the sadness hanging in the air. She shut her eyes and prayed to StarClan that Asterkit would go away. You abandon me! Pearlkit thought and remained a dense ball of depression. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Asterkit frowned. She lifted a paw and prodded the ball of fur, but her sister laid unmoving. The kit clenched her teeth and backed away, her ears folding against her head. Why is she so angry at me? I should be angry at ''her, not the other way around! She was the one who made me sneak out! It was her! It was all her!'' Asterkit let out her breath, sinking her claws into the soft ground. The enraged kit tore up the strands of bedding that was once her nest and chucked it across the Nursery. She stormed off, leaving a cloud of dust to swirl up into the air. Pearlkit had the chance to make things right, but she chose to ignore me. ''Asterkit refused to condemn herself as being the root of the problem, as she was too proud for her own good. To her, it was always easier to whisk the blame at someone else. —' ripple' of MoonClan �� '''Pearlkit' lifted her head and watched Asterkit. She struggled to catch up to her."Wait! Ok. I'm..." She paused. Pearlkit wasn't as stubborn as her sister to realize the truth but it was hard for her to say apologies. "I'm sorry! Are you happy now?" She gritted her teeth and spat out the last words. In a softer voice she stated "I missed you.." Pearlkit lifted her head and put one paw foward. - ''☾Darkfang903☽ Category:Roleplay